Ostatnia noc
by WorldUnderneath
Summary: Nowsza wersja opowiadania o tym samym tytule - Co zrobiłeś! - wykrzyknęła Lily, niemal wypuszczając z rąk czytaną książkę. Jej mina świadczyła o niewysłowionym zdumieniu i wzburzeniu, spowodowanych wcześniejszym wyznaniem jej męża... Moja wizja tego, jak wyglądała ostatnia noc życia Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Komentarze mile widziane ;)


\- Co zrobiłeś?! - wykrzyknęła Lily, niemal wypuszczając z rąk czytaną książkę. Jej mina świadczyła o niewysłowionym zdumieniu i wzburzeniu, spowodowanych wcześniejszym wyznaniem jej męża. James poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle. Nie lubił się z nią kłócić, ale wiedział, że tym razem nie uda mu się załagodzić sytuacji.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi? - zaczął spokojnym cichym głosem. - Przecież wiesz, że Peter, to mój przyjaciel.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, James. Tu nie chodzi o waszą przyjaźń, tylko o życie naszego syna! Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz?! Czasem zachowujesz się jak niedojrzały nastolatek, tylko twoi kumple się dla ciebie liczą, ale ty masz jeszcze rodzinę. - Lily zerwała się z zajmowanego wcześniej fotela, upuszczając książkę, która uderzyła o podłogę z głuchym łoskotem.

Gdzieś z wyższego piętra dało się słyszeć płacz dziecka. Kobieta pomaszerowała pewnym krokiem w stronę schodów, posyłając mężowi oburzone spojrzenie i zostawiając go samego. Ten z westchnięciem podniósł książkę i odłożył ją na regał, nie umiejąc ustać w miejscu. Nagle zrobił się wyczulony na samą myśl o tym jaki raban będzie, gdy Lily zdoła uśpić ponownie maleńkiego Harry'ego. Przerzucając ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę zbliżał się do schodów. Może powinien przeprosić i to by wystarczyło? Może, chociaż szczerze w to wątpił. James usiadł na schodach a do jego uszu doszedł cichy śpiew Lily. Płacz ustał a pozostała jedynie znana melodyjka, którą nucili jedynie wtedy, gdy malec miał problemy z zaśnięciem. Teraz Lily nuciła ją pewnie dlatego, że szybciej chciała pokrzyczeć na męża. Miała do tego powód. I faktycznie, po parunastu minutach schody zaskrzypiały i James poczuł za sobą jej obecność. Nie miał odwagi, żeby się odezwać. W ogóle nie potrafił dobrać odpowiednich słów aby jej to wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Lily zbliżyła się do niego i wyszeptała – Harry zasnął. Możemy dokończyć naszą rozmowę w kuchni?

Mężczyzna przytaknął lekkim skinieniem głowy i wstał wzdychając ciężko. Wyglądało na to, że to jeszcze nie koniec awantury. Kiedy doszedł w wyznaczone miejsce, Lily już na niego czekała, opierając się plecami o lodówkę i wystukując palcami irytujący rytm na blacie stołu.

\- Masz mi jeszcze coś do powiedzenia? - zaczęła protekcjonalnym tonem.

\- Czekam z niecierpliwością na twoje wytłumaczenie.

Po tym stwierdzeniu zapadła długa krępująca cisza. James wbił wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, próbując zebrać myśli i znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Nie szło mu najlepiej i czuł się teraz jak niegrzeczny uczeń, przyłapany na złym uczynku. Bał się spojrzeć w oczy żony, nie wiedząc co w nich dojrzy, Złość? Rozczarowanie? Zwątpienie? Cokolwiek by to nie było, czułby się źle, wiedząc, że zawiódł jej zaufanie.

\- Lily...ja...- wydukał James ale w jego głowie nadal krążyła pustka. Nie wiedział jak mógłby się jej wytłumaczyć aby nie rozzłościć jej jeszcze bardziej. I tak była teraz wyjątkowo rozgniewana.

\- No słucham... - odpowiedziała, wypuszczając powietrze z ust. Sama chciała się nieco uspokoić ale nie potrafiła. Zirytowana wystukiwaną melodią, założyła ręce na piersi i próbowała złapać wzrok męża, jednak na marne. James wpatrywał się w ścianę i delikatnie przygryzał wewnętrzną stronę policzka chcąc wydukać coś sensownego. - Widzę, że marnie ci to idzie James, a to znaczy, że chyba zrozumiałeś swój błąd.

\- Błąd? - Zapytał mężczyzna i poprawił okulary, które pod wpływem lekkiego dygnięcia, opadły mu delikatnie.

\- Nie sądzisz, że uczynienie Petera Strażnikiem Tajemnicy było błędem? Jest najsłabszy i najmniej godny zaufania

\- Wspólnie z chłopakami doszliśmy do wniosku, że Syriusz byłby zbyt oczywistym wyborem. Śmierciożercy na pewno zaczęliby od niego.

\- Jeśli Śmierciożercy dotrą do Petera, to wątpię, że będą musieli używać jakichkolwiek tortur. Pewnie sam im wszystko wyśpiewa. Poza tym, dlaczego znowu najważniejsze sprawy ustalasz z chłopakami, a nie z własną żoną?

\- Skarbie, nie było na to czasu - próbował się bronić James. - Poza tym...

\- No jasne, - Lily weszła mu w słowo - nigdy nie macie czasu na wysłuchanie mojego zdania.

\- Ale...

James nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Oboje umilkli i rzucili sobie pytające spojrzenia. Lily od razu skierowała się do wyjścia. Była rozgniewana na męża, ale pukanie o tej porze strasznie ją zaniepokoiło.

\- Kogo tu niesie...? - Zapytała i przeniosła natrętne spojrzenie na mężczyznę licząc na to, że zrozumie jej niemą prośbę, aby do niej dołączył. James długo się na to zbierał, ale w końcu ruszył ślamazarnie i chyba bardziej ze względu na ciekawość. W drzwiach stał Peter, jego przyjaciel. Mężczyzna wyglądał niepozornie. Mały, pulchny, lekko przygarbiony, skulił się jeszcze bardziej napotkawszy karcące spojrzenie Lily.

\- Czego tu szukasz o tej porze? Szpiegujesz?

\- Daj spokój kochanie, Petr nie ma złych zamiarów, prawda? - rzucił James, próbując stanąć między żoną a przyjacielem. Sądząc po wzroku kobiety, było to jedyne słuszne wyjście. Peter zrobił niepewną minę i cofnął się o krok.

\- N-nie chciałem przeszkadzać. - wyjąkał. - Wiem, że jest późno, a-ale... Chciałem sprawdzić, cz-czy u was wszystko w porządku.

\- Oczywiście, co miałoby być nie tak? - żachnęła się Lily i spojrzała na niego nieufnie. James podjął próbę wepchnięcia jej do mieszkania, ale ona zaparła się mocno w ziemię, nie zamierzając ustąpić choćby o krok.– Chcę usłyszeć, co twój przyjaciel ma nam do powiedzenia. – słowo „przyjaciel" zabrzmiało w jej ustach niczym obelga. James skrzywił się lekko i spojrzał niepewnie w stronę speszonego Petera.

– No tak. – zaczął – Więc dlaczego właściwie przyszedłeś? Myślisz, że może nam coś grozić? Chcesz nas przed czymś ostrzec? – przez kilka sekund zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

\- A-ależ nie, w-wszystko w porządku. - Peter zaczął nagle, żeby przerwać tę ciążącą ciszę. Znów chciał coś dopowiedzieć, jednak James przerwał mu gwałtownie - Więc wybacz Peter, ale faktycznie to nie jest odpowiednia pora na pogawędkę.

W innym wypadku zaprosiłby przyjaciela do środka jednakże w takiej sytuacji było to niemożliwe. Pomyślał, że postępuje dobrze. Z westchnieniem kiwnął głową w stronę przyjaciela, ostatni raz go żegnając, po czym zamknął drzwi prosto przed jego nosem.

Kiedy się odwrócił napotkał triumfujące spojrzenie żony.

– No brawo, doszło do ciebie, że są sprawy, którymi nie powinno się dzielić nawet z przyjaciółmi. To już jakiś postęp. – kobieta odwróciła się i pospiesznie przeszła do salonu.

Zbliżyła się do okna i wyjrzała na zewnątrz, sprawdzając, czy niechciany gość zrozumiał, że nie jest mile widziany. Ciężko było jej coś dojrzeć w panujących na zewnątrz ciemnościach, jednak kiedy wytężyła wzrok, zauważyła jakiś ruch za oknem. Niewyraźna postać przez chwilę kręciła się w pobliżu ich domu, jakby na coś czekała. Trwało to najwyżej kilka minut, potem zniknęła. Lily odetchnęła z ulgą i odsunęła się od okna, szczelnie zasłaniając je firanką. Przez cały czas towarzyszyło jej nieznośne uczucie bezpodstawnego niepokoju. Czuła, że pojawienie się Petera zwiastuje jakieś, niekoniecznie dobre, wydarzenia. Choć nie potrafiła sobie tego w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć, bała się, że już niedługo jej życie ulegnie wielkim zmianom, z którymi nie da sobie rady.

James przez cały ten czas nie ruszył się z miejsca. Był lekko zmieszany tym, co przed chwilą powiedziała jego żona. Chciał jej ustąpić i nie liczył, że za takie postanowienie od razu rzuci mu się na szyję, jednakże pragnął od niej też jakiejś wyrozumiałości. Nic z tego. Delikatnie przymknął powieki i najwolniej jak tylko mógł, stawiał kroki w stronę salonu, gdzie miała potoczyć się dalsza konwersacja. Musiało się to jakoś skończyć, mężczyzna nie miał już ochoty na to ciągłe obwinianie go za coś, co według niego było bezpodstawne. Ufał Peterowi nawet jeżeli czasami bywał dziwny, ale to w końcu jego przyjaciel. Gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment, znów rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. James przeklął siarczyście w myślach, będąc teraz wściekłym na upierdliwego Petera. Na czole Lily pojawiła się delikatna bruzda obawy.

\- Ja pójdę. - Powiedział James i zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Żona jednak była zbyt podejrzliwa, by spokojnie siedzieć sobie w salonie. Coś było nie tak, a to co nastąpiło później umocniło ją w tym przekonaniu.

Otwierając drzwi, James wiedział już, że zaraz stanie się coś złego. Przed sobą miał wysoką, szczupłą postać w długiej czarnej szacie. Kaptur całkowicie zasłaniał jej twarz. Mężczyzna jednak wiedział, kogo ma przed sobą. Chciał uciekać, ratować żonę i syna. Odwrócił się, by krzyknąć do Lily i ostrzec ją przed niebezpieczeństwem, jednak nim zdążył zaczerpnąć tchu oślepiło go jaskrawe, zielone światło. Czas zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy. James zauważył oczy swojej żony, rozszerzające się w przerażeniu, jej usta otwarły się do krzyku, jednak nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Upadając, zdążył jeszcze spojrzeć w stronę napastnika. Twarz nadal była zasłonięta kapturem, jednak James mógł sobie wyobrazić rysujący się na niej pogardliwy uśmiech. Potem wszystko ogarnęła nieprzenikniona ciemność.

Lily wiedziała, że nie ma ratunku dla jej męża. Puściła się pędem w stronę schodów, prowadzących prosto do pokoju jej syna - jedynej osoby, na której teraz zależało jej najbardziej. Z impetem otworzyła drzwi, które huknęły o ścianę, budząc dziecko, które zalało się łzami. Mroczna postać była tuż za nią, jednak Lily zależało już tylko na tym, aby obronić syna.

\- Nie! Nie Harry! Błagam! - Zaczęła krzyczeć na ile starczało jej sił. Krzyk ten jednak nie odstraszył czarnoksiężnika. Spod kaptura wydobył się gardłowy śmiech.

\- Możesz uciec...Lily - Głos był przepełniony najpotężniejszym złem.

\- Nie! Zabij mnie ale jego oszczędź, nie on! - Kobieta nie mogła powstrzymać lamentu.

Nagle w pokoju znów rozbłysło zielone światło, a Lily Potter runęła na podłogę, ukazując oczom Voldemorta swojego zapłakanego w panice syna.


End file.
